Several semiconductor devices are based on compensation structures. Such compensation devices are n- or p-channel metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors, diodes, thyristors or other components. Compensation devices may be based on mutual compensation of a charge of n- and p-doped areas in the drift region of the transistor. The areas are spatially arranged such that the line integral over the doping along a line running vertical to the p-n-junction remains below the material-specific breakdown voltage (approximately 2×1012 cm−2 for silicon). For example, in a vertical transistor, p- and n-pillars or plates may be arranged in pairs.
By means of the extensive compensation of the p- and n-doping, the doping of the current carrying region (for an n-channel transistor, the n-region and for a p-channel transistor, the p-region) may be significantly increased. Despite the loss in current-carrying area, a clear gain in on-resistance may result. The blocking capability and the switching losses of the semiconductor device may depend on various parameters. It may be desired to improve the blocking capability and/or reduce the switching losses of semiconductor devices.